No Longer For Granted
by fanaticcolin
Summary: This is the story of the young Chris McKay, who is sent off to fight in Vietnam, miles from his beloved Marie. Will love conquer all, and let Chris see his beloved again? Or will the evils of war destroy him? Read on to find out:
1. Prologue

_**No Longer For Granted.**_

"One of the greatest casualties of the war in Vietnam is the Great Society...shot down on the battlefield of Vietnam." -Martin Luther King Jr.

_Dedicated to all the brave men and women who have served their country proudly, in the past, present, and future._

_**Prologue.**_

He looked into the forest, his M14 7.62 mm rifle in his hand, and then at his locket. In that small golden locket, was a picture of the woman that was keeping him alive all those months he had spent in those forests. Thinking about her perfect green eyes, the warmth of her hand against his, was all that kept him going, she gave him his strength. He was invincible with the thought of going home to her.

He stalked the walls of green brush, looking for his enemy, the one who would not think another second about killing him, when he felt the barrel of a Smith & Wesson Model 39 go to the side of his head, and then someone he had trusted with his life all this time, his fellow soldier, who whispered "Make any sudden moves and I won't be afraid to shoot you down"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

Tucson Arizona, April 23rd, 1967.

It was a beautiful sunny spring day in Tucson, Arizona. Christopher McKay sat at his front porch, in his usual relaxed pair of jeans and his favourite T-Shirt, reading a letter he had just received. It was from the U.S. Army, so he had a pretty good idea what it was about.

The war had been going on for quite a while now, and he was surprised he had not already been sent to Vietnam in order to fight.

He had enrolled in the Reserves ever since he had been 18, and now, three years later, he is about to have his first sight of action.

The letter read; _"Dear Private McKay, we are in desperate need of more soldiers in order to support in the effort over in Vietnam. Since you are a member of the Reserves, you have your training all accomplished, and thus, we are sending you to Vietnam within a week. Be prepared for departure on the 30__th__ of April."_

He was shocked, for the day before he had bought the love of his life an engagement ring, he wanted nothing but her, but now he was off to war, maybe never to return.

He had to tell her, so he called "Marie! Can you come out here for a moment?"

She noticed the slight strain in his voice, the voice she had loved for oh so long. She came out of the house dressed in a light green blouse that went perfect with her deep green eyes, and her dark brown hair going just past her shoulders, and a pair of black dress pants that fit her so amazingly.

"Yes dear?" she asked, a bit of strain in her voice.

He took her hand, and said "Babe, the army sent me a letter, they're sending me to Vietnam next week."

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed, "You can't go to 'Nam!!! Do you have ANY idea how many soldiers have died over there?! I don't want to lose you!" she looked at him with the puppy dog eyes that always end any _other _argument.

He looked into her beautiful green eyes, and said in all seriousness "Marie, I love you with all my heart, without you I would be nothing, but this is something I have to do, I will come back, if it's the last thing I do, I _WILL_ see you again." He squeezed her hand when he was saying this.

She stared back into his perfectly sky-blue eyes, and at the face she has learned to love all this time, his naturally blonde hair in a slight disarray from the wind flowing through it.

She knew he would stay true to his word, he always did. He loved being right like that, and she loved him more and more every time he did win.

"I know you're going to stay true to what you say my love, but I want to give you something to remind you about what you promised me."

She walked off to the room and a few moments later she came out with a small golden locket. She handed it to him, and said "This is a locket that's been passed down through all the generations of my family, we're to give it to the one we love the most, and I want to give it to you. I don't even remember the first person to have it, but albeit, it's in really good shape"

In the locket was a picture of himself and Marie, when they first got together, all the way back in the 9th grade.

"Wow, Marie this is amazing! I can't believe you still have this! I thought only I had it!"

He pulled out his wallet, and took out the exact same picture.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her right into his chest, and they stayed that way for a while, he loved the feel of her against him, and she loved the feel of his chest. After a minute he tilted up her head, so she could see him as good as possible, and then their lips met, neither wanting that moment to end.

Then he looked at her, stared into her perfectly green eyes, and whispered to her, "I love you so much Marie, I never want to let you go."

She said, "Chris, if you really think I want you to let go, you have a lot of learning to do"

He chuckled, and added "You amaze me Marie, every moment with you I fall more and more in love with you."

She kissed him again, but being more of a tease this time, and said "I better get dinner ready, you must be hungry."

She walked off to the kitchen, and then Chris took out the engagement ring he had just recently bought, played with the case for a minute, then sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

**Tucson, Arizona. April 24th****, 1967.**

**The next day, Christopher McKay silently awoke in order to try on his Army uniform to see if it still fit him.**

**He put on the green uniform, and looked in the mirror. The uniform felt somewhat tight against his chest, for it had become more robust than when he had first tried it on.**

**But that small detail didn't matter to him, for all that **_**did**_** matter to him that had to do with this situation, was the fact that he'd be away from **_**her**_**, a fact he **_**detested **_**to believe was real.**

**So he just stood there, staring at what he saw in the mirror, a soldier. While thinking about what he truly was, a man who wanted to stay with the love of his life, not to go over seas and fight a war that has nothing to do with him, but he knew his responsibility. **

**When Marie's arms wrapped around his waist, he was not surprised at the fact that he did not notice her come in. She had always been quiet as an empty room, and she never ceased to amaze him with that fact.**

"**Why aren't you up and dressed early this morning." she teased, giving him a kiss on the cheek.**

"**I know I am babe, I just couldn't help it, just thinking about that letter, and how in less than a week I'll have to leave you…".**

**She put her finger to his lip, and said "Don't think about the negative to come, think about all the fun we can have before you leave." She gave him that cute little wink that she knew drove him crazy.**

**He smiled, at not simply her teasing, but at the fact that no matter what, she was there for him, always there to cheer him up.**

**He turned to face her, lifted her up like she was a child, and walked her into their bedroom.**

"**What do you have planned now love?" She asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer.**

"**Whatever you want to happen, I wanna make happen so you have some fond memories for when I'm not there with you." he said when putting her down on the bed. **

"**Then why are we wasting our valuable time talking?" she asked, beginning to un-do his tie.**

"**Aren't you being a bit greedy today?" he asked teasing her back.**

"**Yes I am, since you're gonna be gone for God knows how long, I best get all of my greed for you somewhat satisfied now shouldn't I?" she replied, un-buttoning his shirt.**

**He gave a light laugh at Marie's impatience, and gave her the simple reply "Let me hang this up then."**

**So off he went to his closet where he kept his uniform, and took his time hanging it up, because he knew that would drive her nuts. He could not lie, he was also a bit impatient, but he liked to keep her waiting a few extra minutes.**

**But he could only control himself for so long, he went back to Marie, who had waited impatiently for his return.**

"**Do I get what I want now?" she said in her classic little kid voice, she reminded Chris of a child asking their parents if they can have the last cookie, so as always he had to smile at that thought.**

"**It all depends on what exactly you want my love." he told her simply enough, almost as if he didn't know the answer.**

**She looked at him almost as if he was stupid, and told him "Chris, you know exactly what I want, it's you, so if I have to drag you over here I will! You know I will!"**

**That he did know, so he obediently did as he was told, and went to his princess. Then in an instant nothing else mattered.**

**The feel of her hot skin against him felt better than anything else he could even wish to imagine, and when he could feel her lips against his own, he couldn't remember anything else other than who it was beside him. **

**Neither of them wanted that to end, but when it finally did, they couldn't let go of each other, they stayed in their bed simply holding on to each other as if it's the last time they'll see each other, and who knows, maybe it will be.**

**But as Marie had said before, neither of them wanted to think of that possibility.**

**After about an hour Marie said "We really should go for a walk! It's gorgeous outside!" **

**That thought seemed like a good one to Chris, she knew how much he'd loved the outdoors ever since he was a young boy. He loved the sounds and sights of nature, especially when he could share them with Marie. **

"**Sure babe, sounds like a good idea to me."**

**The trees that surrounded their street of East Spring Street were in bloom, a beautiful mix of green and other colours that spring brought with it. **

**Chris thought about the images he'd seen on the news from Vietnam, how it was completely dense jungle, all the fear and war and death all in those jungles, made him miss these trees before he'd even left.**

**Marie noticed how Chris was in one of his day dreams, but lately, that changed to day nightmares. This worried her. **

"**Chris? Chris, **_**CHRIS**_**!" she cried, extremely concerned.**

**Chris snapped back to reality with a shake of his head. "Sorry to scare you love, another day dream." **

"**Chris this is starting to scare me, I don't want you to be changed for the rest of your life because of this war, I love you the way you are, no different." she hugged him tightly around the waist as if to prove her point. **

**He looked down at her, kissed her forehead, and said "Marie, nothing is gonna change me, I swear." with an extremely serious look in his eye, that look that made Marie totally certain that he wasn't lying.**

**During their conversation, they'd un voluntarily walked to the middle of the empty road, and right there, in the road, Chris whispered to Marie, "I've never been more in love with anyone in my life than I am with you. I never want to lose you."**

"**Chris, never think I'm gonna leave, because I never will. I love you too much."**

**They were perfectly protected right there in the middle of the deserted road, their lips met, and they wouldn't let it end anytime soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

**Tucson, Arizona. April 25th****, 1967.**

**Un able to sleep, Chris stayed up that night, just watching Marie in her sleep.**

**He loved how peaceful she was when she was asleep, how nothing bad seemed to have ever happened in the world. **

**Simply the comparison of the world he is in now, and the world he was going to become a part of soon enough. He had to adapt, but he needed Marie. **

*******

**Tucson Airport, April 30****th****, 1961.**

**Private Chris McKay and Marie were both at the airport, waiting for the flight that would take Chris away to Vietnam for 12 months of duty. **

**Marie was noticeably scared about losing Chris, and possibly never seeing him again. Chris' expression was blank, because he couldn't afford to show any emotion now, not yet at least, but on the inside he was tortured.**

**The officer in charge of their transportation, a Lieutenant Alex Brown, bellowed in his raspy deep voice "Gentlemen! Say your goodbyes, you must be on the plane in one hour!" **

**Lieutenant Brown was dressed in the usual officer dress, boots shined to mirror-like perfection, arms thick as tree trunks, and a thick black moustache, which matched his short cut black hair. His overall look was extremely imposing.**

**Chris' once expression-less mask, shattered at the sound of the Lieutenant's words, revealing a face of pure despair. He then took Marie in his arms in an almost vice-like grip.**

**She buried herself in his strong chest, knowing that she may never be able to feel it again. **

**After a few moments that passed far too quickly, Marie noticed Chris slowly letting go. They separated so they were directly facing each other.**

**Then the most un-expected thing happened, Chris got on one knee, pulled out the ring he had bought for her, and said, "Marie, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, if you this ring, I swear, **_**WHEN **_**I come back from that war, we can settle down, have a life, whatever you want. What do you say?"**

**She could only stand there, amazed at the timing of this question, then when she came back to reality, she took the ring, put it on her finger, and then said, "All I can really say is, wow, of course I accept! But, I want your word on two things."**

"**Anything in the world for you my love."**

"**First, come back alive, and two, do not lose that locket I gave you."**

**He looked her right in her amazingly beautiful eyes, and replied "Marie, thinking about going back to you will keep me alive, and that locket will **_**NEVER **_**leave me, I will protect it with my own life. I swear."**

**She smiled at him, knowing that he never made a promise he couldn't keep, ever since she was with him in the 9****th**** grade. **

**They stared into each other's eyes, thinking of nothing else but how much they need the other, but this perfect moment was ruined when Lieutenant Brown bellowed, "30 minutes gentlemen! Hurry up and get on that plane!"**

**He looked at Marie, and kissed her for the last time, and told her, "Marie, I love you so much, and I'll write as often as possible, but until then, think of me every time you see this ring."**

"**Chris, if you think I'll only think of you when I see that ring you're crazy, I'll be thinking about you all the time you're away. I love you to babe, never think any different."**

**He smiled, hugged her tighter than ever before, than said "I better get on the plane before the Lieutenant has my head." he smirked, "I love you so much Marie."**

**She smiled, looked up at him, and replied "I love you to Chris, I'll write you as soon as I get home, now get on that plane before the Lieutenant beats you." she joked.**

**He picked up his bags, and headed off to the terminal, and before entering the terminal, cheated another look at Marie, which he cherished greedily, then off to the plane that would bring him to the center of all war for his generation, Vietnam.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

Somewhere Over The Atlantic Ocean. April 30th, 1967.

About an hour after take off, Lieutenant Brown spoke to all the soldiers on the flight.

"OK gentlemen, we are en route to Camp Carroll, the base in which you will be staying at for your stay at Vietnam. Upon arrival you will be issued combat attire, shoulder arms, side arms, and all other necessary equipment. By tomorrow morning at 0900 you will be separated into 3 groups, assault team Alpha 1, defence team Alpha 2, and reconnaissance and intelligence team Bravo 1."

There was a slight murmur going on between the soldiers after this was said, until the Lieutenant cleared his throat in order to continue.

"This will be a brutal 12 months for you gentlemen, I will not lie. But you will make HISTORY in fighting this war! We will be remembered as _HEROES_! We will fight for this country's freedom, for all human beings have a right to be free! So gentlemen, I salute you!"

A cheer rose up from the soldiers, and it took a few minutes until they were quiet again. That's when they all started their own individual conversations.

That's when Chris first said a word during the whole flight. He talked to the man sitting next to him, a Corporal James Tucker. He was a married 24 year old black man. He was pretty well built, as Chris was, he was married for two years, his wife was pregnant, and he promised her that he'd come back to them.

Chris liked James, he had a friendly smile, trust-worthy chocolate-brown eyes, a strong hand shake, and he seemed dedicated to his wife and un-born child.

They talked for a few hours until they decided it would be best if they slept. It was easy to fall asleep because there was very little sound on the plane, other than the quiet chatter of a few men still awake.

Chris dozed off to sleep, and stayed that way for a few hours, dreaming of being back home with Marie, seeing her, having her in his arms…

***

16°45'47″N, 106°55'50″E (Camp Carroll) April 31st, 1967.

When they landed in Camp Carroll, they were greeted by some officers of the camp, one of whom was going to issue them their gear. His name we found out was Captain Jeremy Dawe. He brought them across the camp to the supply building, on the way there Chris noticed all the M107 175mm self propelled guns at the camp.

Chris was impressed, no wonder Camp Carroll was so talked about. This base was heavily armed, and it's occupants knew how to use those guns, and they weren't afraid to either.

They all arrived at the supply building, where their gear was all located to. Every man was given their combat attire, all other necessary items, and of course, their fire arms.

Every man was given an M14 7.62 mm rifle as their shoulder arm, an "American Favourite" as some of the soldiers liked to put it. Also, the majority of the soldiers were given the Colt M191A1 semi-automatic pistol as their side arm. But a certain number of them were given the Smith & Wesson Model 39 pistol with a sound suppressor instead. This surprised Chris, but he figured it meant he would be on a certain team, and James had the same side arm as him, so he thought it wasn't too bad.

When they were briefed by Captain Dawe, Chris' suspicions were proved correct.

"Gentlemen, you may have noticed that a certain number of you were given the Smith & Wesson Model 39 pistol, with a sound suppressor, did you not?" he asked rhetorically.

Following this rhetorical question, the soldiers snapped to attention and yelled out "YES SIR!" in order to reply to the officer.

"Good, those men will be on our reconnaissance and intelligence team, or also

known as Bravo 1. The rest of you will be split up into Alpha 1 and 2. Alpha 1 will spend most of their time in the jungle on the assault, Alpha 2 will spend most of their time arming the M107 self propelled guns you see around the camp, in order to fight off any enemy stupid enough to come close to us. Any questions?"

A silence fell for a few moments to show the soldiers' answer. No.

"Good, then you are dismissed. Bravo 1 on me."

As the rest of the men went off to get split up into Alpha 1 and 2, the select few who had been chosen for Bravo 1 went to Captain Dawe. Chris was sure he was thinking exactly what the other few men had on their minds, "Why was I chosen for this?".

"I wonder if this will pay more than what we were supposed to earn?" James thought aloud, jokingly.

Chris had to laugh at that, but the thought was un-likely true, for being specially selected for something in the army usually meant more danger. He would know soon enough what this was about.

They arrived at where Captain Dawe waited, and when every soldier was accounted for he began to speak, "Gentlemen, you may notice how few of you there is, 47 to be exact. This is because we have received information from your home recruiters, and from where you trained, and they have told us that you are the best of the best. Thus we have some extra responsibility to bestow upon you."

"What may that be, Sir?" asked a 19 year old man over to the left of me, who's name Chris believed to be Cadet Melvin Eagles.

Captain Dawe looked at Eagles disapprovingly, and said "If you would allow me to speak I would answer your question without you even having to ask it. Now, the extra responsibility you all must take on is that you must sneak passed the enemy lines of North Vietnam, and search for intelligence, you will have to use your side arms as often as possible if you must make a kill, but other than that no fire arms. This mission is dangerous, so if you wish to back out and go on either Alpha 1 or 2, now is your opportunity."

He looked around and saw that no one was going to take him up on his offer, so he went on to say "You men are very brave, I appreciate the fact that you are willing to risk your lives for this cause, and you will all go down in history! Now, time for some basics, have you all shot a pistol with a suppressor, and do you all know how to attach it?"

His question was followed by a simultaneous "YES SIR!"

The Captain smiled, and said "I'm glad that you're all so energetic and ready, because the next missions that you will be sent on will be some of the most important ones yet."


End file.
